pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Gates Assassin/Concept of the Whenever
hiss-- The Gates Assassin 08:01, 5 July 2008 (EDT) RA is srs bsns. Lol. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 10:02, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :Any other seemingly obvious concepts that 90% of Guild Wars players don't get you can think of, please post them Here Perfect example.-- The Gates Assassin 00:05, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::The fact that 1v1 proves 0% skill? Brandnew. 06:14, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :::Next whenever...-- The Gates Assassin 06:15, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Pvxwiki sucks-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 04:26, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Then why are you here?-- The Gates Assassin 10:25, 8 July 2008 (EDT) Just because a build is in teh "Great" category doesnt mean that you can use it well (eg backbreaker sin). --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 10:30, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :ooooshiny-- The Gates Assassin 10:33, 8 July 2008 (EDT) you should totally do one about how, with very few exceptions (mostly farming very specific mobs), testing is NOT needed to determine whether builds work.--Reason.decrystallized 09:47, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :That I'm already working on for a failure page, and to make it clear it has to be kinda long, so it would take up too much space on this thing.-- The Gates Assassin 11:01, 22 July 2008 (EDT) ::healing hands is inferior to ray of judgment on wammos, WHY DONT THEY GET IT 19px*Jebus* Is 14:14, 25 July 2008 (EDT) Any Skill bar in the game can be made better by putting Distracting Shot into it.--Ikimono 23:35, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :Except for shock axe. Thats too leet to be improved. And magebane shot is basically Distracting Shot with a second penis. 19px*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 23:50, 4 August 2008 (EDT) -- The Gates Assassin 10:43, 17 August 2008 (EDT) That skills don't make a build, like people saying WELL because the skill bars look similar, even though they have completely different usage, like all the R/Mo builds.-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 04:45, 17 August 2008 (EDT) True story so i was RA'ing the other day as a BA ranger. we had a good team with a para, a war and a monk. We rolled about 5 or 6 matches until the war had to leave. So we got a single-profession dervish. he was one of, if not, the worst dervishes ever and pissed off our paragon. Paragon started with, "At least I don't spam my skills and yelling "KILL THEIR MOTHERFUCKING RIT!" when he's already dead." The dervish's response is: "At least I don't have a second profession." CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 18:20, 16 September 2008 (EDT) The quality of the build does not determine its usefulness A good player using a bad build can be better than a bad player using a good build. For example, lets say you have Beserk using a Warrior with Shatterstone and Freezing Gust. The bad player is running Cripshot. The bad player is bad with interrupt timing and doesnt know the concept of snare+kite. Beserk, on the other hand, times a perfect Shatterstone+Freezing Gust+Executioner's Strike+Dismember spike with an IAS and Storm Djinn's Haste on, and kills the bad player. Therefore, a bad build under good hands and great technique can get more done than a great build run by a player with no idea how to use it. -- Jebuscontests 21:33, 11 November 2008 (EST)